1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle suspensions. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus to assemble vehicle suspensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include separate and distinct structural members that, due to their shape and the materials of their construction, must be separately fabricated and then assembled. Thereafter, the assemblies must resist forces tending to twist and/or bend them. That often means that the structures need to be assembled such that relative axial and/or rotational movement between certain components is minimized. In many applications it is also desirable to coat certain suspension components with low friction and/or corrosion resistant material in order to increase performance. What is needed are manufacturing methods and systems that allow suspension parts to be assembled in rigid interference with other suspension parts without damaging any of such assembled parts.